


but i still want you

by seokjynerso



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Blood Drinking, Fairy Tale Style, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Self-Denial, Transformation, allusions to 'la città di smeraldo', happy halloween in advance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjynerso/pseuds/seokjynerso
Summary: ❝ you know that i can't show you me, give you me. i can't show you a decayed part of myself. i wear a mask again and go to see you. ❞it all started as a familiar tale: an inhuman monster fell for a beauty he felt he does not deserve.an eddsworld/eyeless jack crossover one-shot.
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	but i still want you

_Everything unfolded like a pop-up straight out of the pages of a fairytale book: here's a grotesque cutout of a masked man, hunching in the shadows of an old, deserted castle. Hidden in the bushes, away from the grim world of the man is the lithe figure of a beautiful young woman, picking flowers from a secret garden._

_The villagers had spread a rumour that the man isolated himself in the old castle because he was hideous, almost monstrous. No one had ever seen a glimpse of the face behind the mask. All the hatred he'd received throughout his life made him shut his heart away from everyone. But pull a tab from the book and bright blue flowers will blossom around the castle一growing flowers in his garden was the only thing that could bring him joy._

_A pop-up book is a remnant of the magic of childhood, the last twinges of wonder about how pieces of paper, with a few cuts and folds, can bring a world to life. Each page would flow seamlessly into another, sometimes in ways that seem to defy all logic._

Tom has always been ostracised from a young age because of his eyes. They were deep, dark and hollow, like an abyss. To him, he was no different than any other boy his age, yet to others, he was an eyeless abomination. A monster. To them, nothing is scarier than staring into twin endless ravines, only to have them stare back at you. But after meeting Matt and Edd, the understanding, unjudging friends he could freely become himself with, all the hate didn't matter anymore. Tom had stopped giving that much thought about his peculiar eyes.

Until one night.

“Sleep all the care from your eyes, my child,” a shadowy creature told Tom in his dream. “Be proud that these eyes are the holy vessels holding the greatest and the darkest of souls, the spirit of the Black God himself.”

The creature was clad all in black, except for the smooth, mouthless mask obscuring his face. The mask was blue, the same shade as the ugly man's flowers, the same shade as Tom’s favourite hoodie. The only visible part of his inhuman visage was a pair of black holes for eyes. Empty and infinite, just like Tom’s.

“You're just like me, the price that has to be paid to the Black God for a deliverance from the hell we live in. A chosen sacrifice so the world won't suffer, ” the creature looked down at Tom, holding a bloodied chalice. In the chalice was a bubbling hot black liquid, the same tar-like substance dripping out of his eyes.

“No, I'm not一”

A sudden coldness lanced across the nape of Tom's neck and he rocked back and forth on his side, trying to escape, but his body refused to move as if someone had firmly tied up his arms and legs.

“May He be pleased by this offering,” it whispered.

The creature poured the contents of the chalice into Tom's open eyes. Excruciating pain seeped through his eyelids and burned its way into his eye sockets. Tom screamed and screamed for it to stop, but in dreams, no one would hear him cry for help.

_One day, a woman appeared near the man’s castle. Her beauty still shone beneath the raggedy clothing she wore. She took off her shoes, climbed over the fence and stole his prized flowers. At first, he hated her for taking away his last happiness, but the longer he observed her, the more he knew about her. She was actually a poor, ill girl selling flowers for a living._

_As the page is lifted to continue reading the story, the ugly man’s piece appeared to move closer to the woman holding a flower basket in her hand, until at one point, when the page is completely turned to the next, the man stopped approaching and remained within the shadows._

_He really wanted to help the woman and teach her how to grow her own flowers, but he couldn't show himself because he knew that he was too ugly. He would've scared her away. She would never accept him for who he really was._

From the day Tom had that strange dream, a sensation new and foreign was awakened inside his body. The warm, salty scent of human skin became more and more fascinating to him. Edd’s perpetual sweet Cola aftertaste didn't faze him at all, it was Matt’s distinct fragrance that lured him in. Matt was the seaside in summer. His hair was made from the brilliant rays of the sun, his fair skin the approaching waves of the ocean.

Tom wanted more than just a teasing scent. He wanted the deep to engulf him and take him away. At night, when Matt was asleep, Tom would set his eyes on the exposed silver of skin on Matt’s waist. He wanted to tear through the layers of skin and flesh with his sharpening claws to get a taste of the forbidden fruit inside.

But Tom refused to submit to his urges. He could hear Edd yelling at the back of his mind, yelling “What do you think he is? A gour-Matt meal?” to slap him back to his senses. As much as he hated Matt for being annoying, he didn't have the heart to cause him that much harm.

Tom only dragged his tongue over the length of flesh where Matt’s kidney would be, weeping hot black tears.

_With time, the ugly man decided to create the most impressive flower the world has ever seen, gleaming in the most ethereal shade of blue like jewels. It was the only way for him to let her know of his sincere love. In search for the right way to create something that perfect, the man locked himself in his castle._

Days turned to weeks and Tom was losing little by little what it meant to be human. The darkness in his eyes had spilled onto his skin, in fact, his whole body was blackened by the curse. His teeth had grown long and sharp, protruding beyond his lips far enough for him to perpetually hide himself behind a mask. Once, during his nightly skin tastings, he'd accidentally nicked Matt’s skin with his teeth, filling his mouth with the taste of human blood. It flowed down his throat more satisfyingly than the finest of Smirnoffs, and the euphoria of it all scared Tom so badly, he'd chosen to confine himself in his bedroom for the rest of his life.

_The ugly man waited and waited for the woman to come into his garden and steal all the beautiful flowers he'd made. But she never came back._

Matt woke up to a large gash on his waist and a house that was too silent for his liking. After dressing his wound, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Edd had left a note saying that he'd went to the supermarket to buy more cola and he'd left some mac and cheese in the microwave for his two housemates.

But Tom was nowhere to be seen.

The door of Tom's bedroom was locked. A note scribbled in angry capital letters was taped on it: _DO NOT ENTER_. On the floor, a sticky black liquid was flowing out of the room.

Matt wondered what was the boy up to that early in the morning.

“Hello,” he knocked on the door. “Is everything OK, Tom?”

“You don't need to worry about me,” Tom said in a hissing voice on the other side. “Just come in,” he implored.

“Alright,” Matt sighed and wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, ready to open the door.

_Sadly, the man was too late. The beautiful woman he knew and loved had already died._


End file.
